Roads Not Taken
by Mystical Sand
Summary: Seto is taken to an alternate reality in which he and his brother were separated at the orphanage, and Mokuba was adopted into Yugi's family. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters used in the fic. 

Important Note: With two Kaiba's around, this story might get a little confusing at times.  So to avoid as much of that as possible, I will refer to the one from the regular universe by his first name and the one in the alternate reality as Kaiba.  The story starts about a week before Battle City begins, but in the AU, they go back in time to the setting of the first episode.  There will be a few changes.  Duelist Kingdom never takes place, but I will do a very short version of the virtual reality episodes near the end of the fic.  Also, Yugi already knows about Yami and has a short conversation with him once in the story.  

Just one more thing.  At first I intended the story to focus more on the older Kaiba brother, but alternate Mokuba pretty much takes over after chapter one.

Roads Not Taken 

Seto Kaiba busily typed at his laptop computer.  With Battle City coming up soon, he wanted to get ahead at work so that he would have more time to concentrate on the tournament.  Now that Obelisk was in his deck, there was no way he could ever lose to Yugi again.  Soon he would reclaim his title of World Champion.

Seto looked up to see his little brother Mokuba watching television from the couch right in front of him.  He smirked and shook his head.  The kid was addicted to that thing.  That and his video games.  But it would soon be time to send Mokuba to bed.  The child couldn't stay up too late this week if he was going to help his big brother during the tournament.  Seto had made Mokuba the Battle City Commissioner.  It would keep him entertained, and he was glad to have him involved and by his side instead of sitting at home watching TV.  The tournament would take up most of Seto's time, and the finals would take him away from home for several days at least.  He would have hated being separated from the kid for so long.

"I'm glad you feel that way," said a female voice.  Seto and Mokuba both looked across the room to see a tall woman in a white dress.  She had long black hair and eyes as blue as the two brothers'.  Her complexion matched that of the younger Kaiba's, and her smile held all the liveliness Seto could always see on his brother's face.

The two suddenly felt as if they were in a dream.  Their minds were not completely focused, but they understood that her reason for coming here was important to the both of them.

The older boy was the first to recover from the shock enough to speak.  "Mother?!" he asked.  

"What?!"  Mokuba turned to look at him in surprise and then faced the woman once again with his mouth hanging open.  

She smiled warmly at the two brothers, and they instantly felt a sense of tranquility around her.  "It is good to see you both.  I have been watching your lives for quite some time now."

"Why are you here?" Seto asked her, wasting no time in finding the reason for this strange meeting.

"I have come to take you on a journey to prepare you for what lies ahead at Battle City.  There will be many trials at this tournament, and I have come to help you get ready for one of the most important challenges of your life."

Before Seto could say anything, the woman walked over to Mokuba.  She ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head.  "I'm afraid you have to stay here for now kiddo.  But don't worry.  Everything will be alright."  She then went to Seto and placed a hand on his shoulder.  The two of them vanished.

They reappeared in the Turtle Game Shop.  Yugi and his friends gathered around the counter where his grandfather showed them his prized possession, the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon.  The card was in perfect condition.  It was in one piece with no tape to hold it together.  Seto realized that this must have been the day he went in there to acquire the card.  There was only one difference.  Mokuba stood with Yugi and the others.  This actually unnerved Seto more than any of the other bizarre circumstances.

When they saw him appear out of nowhere with the woman, they all stared in shock.  Joey and Tristan's mouths almost dropped to the floor as their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  Grandpa Motou took several steps back from the counter.  Tea shrank back before the sight, and Yugi put a protective arm in front of Mokuba who clutched the other boy's blue jacket.  However, they all seemed to calm down after a moment as the same sense of tranquility washed over them.

Seto was taken aback by his younger brother's reaction.  He would have expected Mokuba to run over to him, even after what had just happened, instead of turning to Yugi for protection, especially against his own sibling.

His mother turned to face him.  "We are in a world different from yours," she explained.  "You are correct about the day.  Your counterpart will arrive shortly.  Many things are the same in this reality.  You were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba and eventually become the CEO of Kaiba Corp.  However, you and Mokuba were separated at the orphanage."  On seeing him starring at the raven-haired boy, she placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.  "I'm very sorry.  He doesn't recognize you.  Some time after you left, he was adopted into Yugi's family."

She was interrupted from saying anything more when the door opened, and Kaiba came in.  On seeing his look alike and his supposedly dead mother, he gaped at them in disbelief.  This lasted only a few seconds before the card lying on the counter caught his attention.  Amazingly, he walked right by the two of them.  Seto watched what happened next.  Much of the interaction between his counterpart and Yugi's grandfather was as he remembered it that day once the older man had regained his senses.  Kaiba offered the shop owner rare cards and money for the Blue Eyes, but he still refused.  He explained how important the card was to him, how his very heart existed inside it.  Kaiba clearly did not understand and lost all patience with the man.  He left the game shop too angry to even remember his double.

"He has had to live without Mokuba for many years now.  He cares for little else besides the game.  Even our appearance here could not distract him from that purpose.  But soon it will be time for him to reunite with his brother," Seto's mother spoke so low that only he could hear her.  But then her voice rose so that everyone would understand her next words.  She pointed to the locket around her son's neck.  "This is how others will be able to tell the two of you apart.  He doesn't have one.  I must leave you now, but remember to look after Mokuba.  You already know what will happen next.  I'll help you in any way that I can.  And don't worry.  When this is over, I will return you to your world in time for the tournament."  Then she was gone and with her left the sensation of being in a dream.

Seto's mind was clearing but still needed time to think.  He knew Mokuba would be safe for now, so he turned to leave the shop.  Joey called after him, demanding an explanation as he left, but the brown haired boy ignored him and kept walking.

~`~`~`~`~`~

The next day 

Seto knew that Mokuba would be in school when his counterpart sent his goons to get Yugi's grandfather.  He imagined the kid would be fine until he went with the others to Kaiba Corp, but there was no question that he would come along.  Seto's little brother was strong-willed and probably would not have much trouble convincing the Yugi and his friends to bring him.

He arrived just as Tristan, Tea, and Joey were taking Yugi's grandfather to the ambulance.  Seto went inside the building and headed to where he knew his counterpart would duel Yugi for the first time.  He wondered for a moment if he should warn his other self about Exodia but decided against it.  Even if this Kaiba did win, it would make no difference for Seto in his own reality.

He went into the room as the first card was played.  Mokuba looked frightened as he gasped and stepped back when the monsters supposedly came to life.  Seto had forgotten that this kid had probably never seen the holograms before.  He placed a hand on the child's shoulder to comfort him and explained that everything was all right.

Mokuba was surprised to see him, as were the two competitors, but the duel did continue.  Seto looked into Mokuba's eyes and saw that the child was debating within himself whether or not to trust him.  

After seeing the gentle expression on Seto's face, he calmed down and even smiled at him before turning back to watch the duel.  The child then saw Joey walking across the room to stand beside him.  The blond haired boy looked as though he wanted to confront Seto and get some answers, but with Yugi dueling Kaiba and his best friend's grandfather on his way to the hospital, he had more important things to worry about.

Mokuba had now gotten used to the holographic monsters and became more courageous.  He began cheering for Yugi to win.  Seto could not shake the feeling of how odd it was to watch his little brother root for someone else.  It seemed so wrong.

He was lost in thought over this sensation until his counterpart brought Saggi the Dark Clown onto the field.  When he ordered it to attack, Mokuba turned to Joey and asked, "Am I the only one who notices the resemblance between Kaiba and that horrible monster?"

Joey had to grin at the comment, but Kaiba heard it as well.  This was the final straw.  He had had enough of the talkative child.  "If you don't get that little brat under control, I'll have the guards throw him out," he warned Yugi.  

Seto stepped protectively in front of Mokuba.  "I won't let them lay a hand on him," he told his other self.

"This duel will be over soon," Yami added from the other side of the room.  "Let's not waste the time.  He won't cause any trouble until then."  Kaiba said nothing else, and Yugi's voice called to the boy, "Little brother, please be quiet for now."

The child nodded, and the duel continued without another huge incident until Kaiba brought out all three of his greatest monsters.  Mokuba gasped as he, Yugi, and Joey realized the reason why Kaiba wanted the fourth Blue Eyes.  Seto turned to him and saw tears forming in the young boy's eyes.  "You hurt my grandfather just so one card couldn't be used against you?" he asked.  Seto had seen sorrow in his brother's eyes many times before.  It was most often at the orphanage when an older kid would bully him or steal his favorite toy.  But this was so much worse than he had ever seen it before, and he was the cause of it.  The pain in Mokuba's voice broke Seto's heart, and he could not take his eyes from the child's face until the end of the duel.  

Finally, Yugi summoned Exodia just as Seto knew he would.  He then raised his hand towards Kaiba, and Seto thought he saw something change in his other self.  His eyes and face looked different, less strained or angry.  As the new champion was lowered to the ground Seto watched Mokuba run ahead of Joey to congratulate him.

"I knew you would win, big brother," Mokuba grinned as he jumped into Yugi's arms.  

The other boy smiled back at him and ruffled his hair.  "Are you ready to go see Grandpa, kiddo?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go."  As the three of them walked out, Mokuba suddenly remembered something.  He turned his head back once to see the one who had helped him earlier walking towards the defeated duelist.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  If I did, Mokuba would not have done so badly when he faced Yugi at Duelist Kingdom. Note: Just need to answer a question.  Yes, there will be Kaiba brotherly fluff.  Later on at least.  They'll meet again in the next chapter. Roads Not Taken: Chapter 2 

"How does this work again?  Heart of the cards, guide me."  Mokuba placed his hand on the top of his deck and drew a card.  Yugi's Dark Magician was on the field, and he had only one thing that could defeat it now.

"Did you get what you need?" the other boy asked him.

"No," Mokuba glared at his card before placing it in attack mode anyway.  The Blackland Fire Dragon, with an attack power of only 1500, went up against the Dark Magician and destroyed itself, wiping out the rest of the younger boy's life points.

Yugi sighed.  "Mokuba, you have to learn to be more patient.  You could have placed a monster in defense mode."

But the child sitting next to him was barely paying attention.  Instead, he flipped through his deck and found the card he was looking for, Raigeki, near the very bottom.

"Yugi, does believing in the heart of the cards really work?  Grandpa believed, and he still lost to Kaiba."

"Kaiba's holograms threw him off his game.  I think he was afraid.  I've never seen him like that before," Yugi mused.  The curious look on his little brother's face roused him from his reverie.  "Anyway, having faith in the heart of the cards does work.  That's how I was able to summon Exodia; I thought about you.  And all our friends."  

Mokuba grinned.  "I'll help you work on your deck later," Yugi told him.  The child looked up at his brother innocently.

"Big brother?"

"Yes?"

"I'm bored.  Can we do something else?"

Yugi couldn't resist that face.  "Alright," he said.  "How about we play your favorite game next?"

The child's face lit up.  He began putting his cards away and found his Monster Capsule pieces.

The two boys were about to start when their grandfather came in the room.  "Yugi, I need to speak with you in the kitchen," was all he said before leaving again.

"He looked strange," Mokuba commented when he was gone.  "Do you think he's sick or something?"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Yugi assured him.  "Don't worry about it.  I'll see if anything's wrong."

~`~`~`~`~`~

In the kitchen 

"What is it Grandpa?  Are you okay?" 

"Yugi, you'd better sit down.  I can hardly believe the news myself."

"What is it?" Yugi asked while taking a seat at the table.

His grandfather sat down as well before speaking again.  "I received some news.  Seto Kaiba is Mokuba's natural brother."

"No way!" Yugi nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Yes, Kaiba found the records from the orphanage to prove it.  Now he wants to take Mokuba to live with him."

"He can't do that!  Mokuba was legally adopted."

"But Kaiba has enough money to buy the best lawyers available.  He'll win the case or keep it tied up in court for years," he paused before continuing.  "Kaiba proposed another plan.  He wants Mokuba to stay with him for a month and then let him decide where he would rather live.  I've agreed to it."

"And what if he doesn't want to go?"

"I don't believe he will at first, but he needs this chance to get to know his last remaining family."  He sighed.  "Mokuba has lost so many people in his life.  His mother died in childbirth.  His father in a car accident.  And then your parents.  I know Kaiba will take good care of him.  When I talked to him, I could tell he was being genuine.  He honestly cares about him.  Besides, Mokuba will be right across town.  We can check in on him whenever we want to." 

"So you talked to the other one then?" Yugi asked.  "He seemed to care about Mokuba.  His behavior was so strange.  He was very protective of him.  But now he's working with his counterpart.  Do you think this could be a trick?"

"I honestly don't think so.  I had this feeling… I just knew this was the right thing to do."

"I don't like this, especially after what happened last week.  And now we're just going to turn him over to Kaiba, two of them in fact," Yugi told him.  He closed his eyes and looked down.  "I don't want him to go."

"I don't either.  But, Yugi, I really believe that this is the best thing for him.  I can't explain it, but I feel that he needs to spend this time with Kaiba.  It's as if I wasn't alone in making the decision."

"When is he taking him?"

"On Friday afternoon."

"Grandpa, can you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Let me be the one to tell Mokuba about this."

"Okay.  If you're sure, Yugi."

His grandson nodded.  "I just need a little time to figure out how to do this."

~`~`~`~`~`~

An hour later 

Yugi walked into his brother's room.  "Mokuba, there's something I need to talk to you about," he said as he sat on the bed and motioned to the younger boy to come next to him.

"It's serious, huh?  Is it about Grandpa?"

"No.  Mokuba, I uh…" Yugi forgot the whole speech he had come up with when he looked at the child's innocent face.  He could not think of what to say and so just blurted it out.  "We found your real brother.  It's Kaiba."

Mokuba was taken aback.  He starred at Yugi for a moment before saying, "No.  That's just not possible.  My brother was nothing like him."

"Do you remember much about him?"

"Seto had brown hair and blue eyes just like Kaiba.  They may have the same first name, but they're not the same person."

"Even when you first saw him in the game shop, didn't you wonder for a moment?"

"No, we never even took a picture.  It's hard to remember sometimes exactly what he looked like.  That doesn't matter anyway.  You're my family now.  Seto left me a long time ago."  He bit his lip and thought for a moment before saying, "Kaiba can't be my brother.  He doesn't act anything like him.  My brother wasn't mean."

"He has documents proving you're related."  Mokuba looked away.  Yugi took his chin and starred into his eyes.  "He wants to spend some time with you to get to know you again.  He's picking you up this Friday to stay at his house for a month.  Then you'll be able to decide if you want to live with him permanently or not."

"I don't want to stay with Creepy Kaiba!"

Yugi tried not to laugh.  "You probably shouldn't call him that to his face."

"Joey came up with the nickname.  I think it fits."

"I'll have to have a talk with Joey.  He can be a bad influence."

"I don't care what some papers say," Mokuba told him suddenly.  "You're my real brother, Yugi!"  He threw his arms around the older boy.  "You don't want to get rid of me, do you?"

Yugi was shocked by the question.  "No!  Of course not, Mokuba.  Grandpa and I just think this is what's best for you right now.  This is a rare opportunity.  Besides, you'll get to stay in a huge mansion."

His little brother just looked at him sadly.  "Will you miss me when I'm gone?"

"You bet I will.  This place will be so quiet and dull when you're not here."  He thought for a moment.  "Tell you what, if you're ever lonely or need to talk to someone, call me.  Even if it's in the middle of the night.  Or you can ask Kaiba to let you visit me for a while.  I'll always be here for you."

Mokuba tried his best to smile and hugged his brother.  They stayed like that for a long time until Yugi tucked him in to bed.

~`~`~`~`~`~

At the end of the week, a limo came to pick Mokuba up.  Yugi and all their friends stood outside to see him off.  Tea had tears in her eyes as she hugged him.  Joey and Tristan tried to be strong, but everyone could tell they hated seeing him go.  Mokuba hugged his grandfather and then Yugi who gave him a photo of the three of them to keep him company.  After this, the child got in the back seat of the limo as the driver held the door open for him.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Roads Not Taken: Chapter 3 

When Mokuba slid into the back seat of the limo, he was surprised to find none other than Seto Kaiba himself sitting next to him.  The first thing that caught the child's attention was the locket around his neck.

"Hey, you're the, umm, other one.  The one that helped me before.  I never did thank you…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry about it."

After a few moments of silence, Mokuba looked in his direction again and asked softly, "Why are you helping him?  I thought you were different.  That you didn't like him either."

"I believe I have to bring the two of you together in order to get back to my world before my tournament starts.  And back to my brother."

"Oh," Mokuba replied not really understanding what he meant.  "So what do I call you two since you're both living in the same house?"

"He'll want you to address him as Kaiba, at least at first."

"And you?"

The older boy smiled slightly.  "I'd prefer it if you called me Seto."

"What did you mean before by 'your world'?  Is it the same as here?"

"Many things are similar.  But we were never separated all those years ago."

"A lot of weird things have happened since my big brother, er, Yugi got his puzzle but…  This is, I never thought I would have to face anything this big without him," Mokuba said and instantly wondered if he shouldn't have when he saw the look on the other boy's face.  He did not dare to speak again for the rest of the trip, and they continued on in silence.

~`~`~`~`~`~

Soon, the limo arrived at the Kaiba mansion.  Mokuba peered out the window and gaped at the sight before him.  He had never imagined that he could stay in a house like this.  The driver had to nudge the child after he opened the limo's door to get him to step out.

When he and Seto entered the house, Mokuba caught his first glimpse of Kaiba since he had dueled Yugi.  The young CEO looked different somehow, but Mokuba could not have explained exactly what it was.  His demeanor didn't feel as inviting as Yugi's, or even Seto's, but his face was softer, kinder.  However, he still looked tall and intimidating as he stood before the younger boy.  Mokuba's breath caught in his throat when he met Kaiba's steely gaze.

Kaiba merely nodded at them in greeting.  "I expect you understand the situation?" he asked Mokuba.

The child nodded back in response.

"Good.  Since this will be your home for at least the next month, you may go anywhere you wish in this house.  But do not play around with my equipment or any of my paperwork.  And don't break anything," Kaiba said as he caught Mokuba reaching to touch a delicate, glass statue to his right.  He made sure this had sunk in before continuing.  "I'll have a maid show you to your room.  She'll give you a tour of the place."

"You should do it," Seto cut in.  

"I don't have time right now."

"Then I'll show him around.  Come on, Mokuba."  They went directly upstairs.

As they climbed up, Mokuba turned to his guide and whispered, "Hey!  Could you beat him at Duel Monsters?"

"If I had my deck, I'd wipe the floor with him," the older boy replied without bothering to lower his voice.

The child giggled but didn't dare turn back to see if Kaiba had heard.

Mokuba's room was their first destination.  "Wow!" he gasped upon seeing it.  "It's so big!"  Seto had the room decorated in the same fashion his own brother's was.  Everything was in exactly the same place.  There was a television, a computer, a phone, several video games, and many other objects to delight the child.

Seto showed him around the entire house and then let him go back to his room after telling him when dinner would be served.  Mokuba looked around the huge room.  There were so many fun things to do, but he had no interest in any of them if Yugi wasn't there with him.  

For a moment he thought of sneaking out of the house and running back home.  What would Kaiba do anyway?  Get in his fancy limo and give chase?  But no, on reasoning the situation through, Mokuba realized that he had to stay.  Kaiba would come and get him, or he would be sent back.  Either way, it would only cause more problems than it would solve.  He glanced at the phone but decided it was too soon to call.  Instead, Mokuba took a pen from his desk and went over to the calendar above his bed.  He circled the date on which he could go home.

~`~`~`~`~`~

A maid came to get Mokuba for dinner later that night.  He cheered up immediately on seeing several of his favorite foods being served.  The meal began in silence, but Mokuba could not keep quiet for long.  He wanted to say something nice and so started out with, "You were so lucky to get adopted by the person living in this house Kaiba!  I bet you can afford anything you want."

At this, Kaiba's face darkened considerably.  His eyes became harder than usual, and he remained silent.  Seto also looked uncomfortable for a moment but recovered his composure a little quicker than his counterpart.

Mokuba wasn't sure what he had done wrong, but then it came to him.  "Oh, I'm sorry.  I heard he died, but I didn't remember just then.   You must miss him very much."

"No," was all Kaiba managed for a reply.  He still looked angry.  His right fist was clenched on the table, and he almost shook with fury.  Mokuba just bowed his head down towards his plate and started to eat, not daring to say anything more for several minutes.

But the silence made him even more uncomfortable, and he could not keep still for very long.  It did not take much time for him to try to make conversation once again.  "Do you have some candy here?  Or ice cream?  Can I have some after dinner?"

Seto, despite what had happened just minute before, almost had to grin.  His own tension began to dissolve.  Even if this wasn't his brother, there were so many things they had in common.  He loved Mokuba's endless energy and was glad to see that even in this world, nothing could keep him down for too long.  Seeing his spirits raised so quickly relieved his own.  "There are several flavors of ice cream in the freezer.  You can have some later.  If you finish all of your vegetables."

Mokuba saw his opening with Seto and continued to ask him questions about the house, the company, the virtual stadiums, and anything that crossed his mind.  He did, however, try to stay away from the subject of Kaiba's adopted family.  Seto answered all of his inquiries patiently.  The two continued their conversation through the rest of the meal.  All the while, Kaiba sat silently massaging his temples and glaring down at his own food.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters used here. Roads Not Taken: Chapter 4 A week later 

"That mouth never quits," Kaiba told his counterpart as he worked in his home office.

"Actually, Mokuba has seemed rather quiet since he arrived here.  Maybe he's still adjusting," Seto mused.

"That doesn't stop him from talking about anything that crosses his mind.  That kid jumps from one extreme emotion to another in just seconds."

"You'll get used to it."

Kaiba went back to his work.  He hated to admit it, but having the child in the same house for so long could really wear him down.  He just did not know how to deal with the kid.  The CEO had never had to put up with anyone like Mokuba at his company or even at school.  He had not encountered anyone like him since, well, since the orphanage.   Mokuba was different from most of the people he spent any significant amount of time with.  He could be high-spirited and had a hard time keeping quiet for more than a few minutes.  But at the same time, he was also more intelligent than most children his age, and there was normally a fair amount of forethought behind most of his actions.  His energy never seemed to run out, and even Kaiba had a hard time predicting what the child would do or say next.  "I probably did Yugi a favor."

"You should spend more time with Mokuba," Seto replied.  "I'll go to Kaiba Corp for a few days.  In fact, I can probably handle it better than you could, especially now."  When his counterpart didn't look up from his laptop he continued, "I believed this plan would help you two get to know each other so that I would be able to return to my world, but I won't let you use him to get revenge on Yugi."

Kaiba did look up to glare at him then.  "I don't trust anyone else to run my company.  We're lucky Yugi's cronies and the servants have kept their mouths shut, but no one else can know there are two of us.  So I must be the one to control Kaiba Corp.  As close as the resemblance might be, you're not me."

"I agree.  I would never have made the imbecilic mistakes that you have."

Kaiba's glare turned harder.  "Such as?"

"Such as leaving Mokuba behind.  You were a coward to do so."  Despite all of their similarities, Seto found it hard to respect his counterpart.  The story of his other self's adoption baffled him.  Gozaburo somehow happened to be the first person at the orphanage.  There was no chess game.  He just took the child when he found out he was a genius.  Seto wondered if his other self had ever even thought of protecting Mokuba.  Knowing that he had been adopted into Yugi's family, that they loved him as if he were their own blood, did nothing to diminish his anger towards Kaiba.  He had left his brother alone in the orphanage to fend for himself, and there was no excuse for that.  His counterpart was a coward.  He would not even be worth his time if he did not believe that this world's Mokuba could still benefit in some way by knowing him.  From his money and resources at least.  Besides, he would do anything to get back to his own brother. 

Something in Seto's eyes when he talked about Mokuba made Kaiba turn away.  The only thing he himself could remember coming close to caring about this much in a long time was the game.  As much as this other version of himself annoyed him as well, he was impressed by how much he cared about his brother.  For the first time in years, he began to wonder if he had made a mistake.

Kaiba remained silent for a few minutes.  It was unlikely that Mokuba could ever forgive him for leaving him or more importantly for what he did to his grandfather.  But perhaps he should try to spend more time with him.  It seemed like the only way to rid himself of his double, and Mokuba would most likely return to Yugi once the month was up.  In the end, Kaiba did not expect his life to undergo any drastic changes. 

~`~`~`~`~`~

Meanwhile 

"Hey kid," Joey called as he walked into his friend's new room.

Mokuba grinned as he jumped off the bed and ran over to him.  "Joey!  I can't believe Kaiba let you in this easily."

"Actually, one of the maids did.  Kaiba's working or something."  Joey looked around the room, impressed at everything Mokuba had to keep him occupied and then turned back to the child.  "Is he treating you alright?" he asked softly.  "Cause you know if he's not…" he made a fist and slammed it into his open palm.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be.  Seto's really nice to me, and I got a bunch of new video games."  

Joey grinned at this.  He picked up a Game Boy Advance and found one of his favorite games on a nearby shelf.  "Hey, I might even put up with Cree, er, Kaiba if I could have this room." 

Mokuba giggled.  "Yugi had that talk with you, didn't he?"

"Yeah.  And by the way, he's busy with homework today, but he wanted me to tell you that the whole gang is coming over tomorrow."

"Great!  Did you tell Kaiba already?"

"The maid will do it.  After I leave of course."

"You mean you're afraid of him?" the child teased.

The older boy laughed at him.  "Course not.  It's just that Yugi doesn't want any of us to cause trouble with him for a while now that we've found out he's your brother."  He looked thoughtful then.  "I still can't get used to that."

"I have a hard time believing it too sometimes."

"Do you ever, you know, resent him?  For getting adopted before you, I mean?  Or for not staying with you?"

"No, not really.  I haven't thought about him in a long time before this all started.  Besides, I got Yugi out of the deal.  He's the best big brother in the whole world.  I mean how would my relationship with him and Grandpa be different if I had stayed with Kaiba?  Or my friendship with you and the others?"

Joey didn't have an answer, or at least not one that he thought the kid would like.  So he replied as best he could with, "There's no use worrying about that.  Things weren't different, and now you have two big brothers."

"Hmm, yeah, but it has been an adjustment.  Kaiba can be strange sometimes," Mokuba looked at his friend for a moment and told him seriously.  "Joey, I think I said something a few days ago that really upset him.  And Seto too.  But I don't know what it was."  

Joey ruffled the child's hair.  "Happens to me all the time.  Don't worry.  It'll probably all blow over soon."

"It already has, but I don't know what it was I said.  Sometimes it seems like I just annoy Kaiba no matter what."  He looked at the floor.  "And I still miss Yugi.  Things are so different here."

Joey bent down to look at him straight in the eyes.  "It'll just take some time to adjust.  It did for me too when Serenity and I were separated after the divorce.  But we made it through that, and we're still as close as we ever were.  You and Yugi will be alright too, even if you decide to stay here in the end."

Mokuba did feel better then.  Joey always had that effect on him somehow.  They played with Mokuba's new video games until it was time for his friend to leave.

~`~`~`~`~`~

A few hours after Joey had gone, Seto came in to say goodnight to Mokuba.

"Did you hear about Yugi coming over?" the child asked barely able to contain his excitement.

"Yeah."  Seto was silent for a few moments and then said, more to himself than to the raven-haired boy next to him, "Mokuba Mutou.  It just doesn't sound right."

The child starred at him.  "You don't like Yugi any more than Kaiba does, do you?"

"No."

Mokuba remained quiet for a few moments and then asked him, "What happened after the orphanage?  He's not the same person I remember there.  And neither are you actually.  You're nicer than him and all, but there's still this huge difference.  You used to smile more.  What happened to change all that?"

Seto sighed.  "You need to know what happened," he said.  "But he should be the one to tell you."  Mokuba looked down at the floor.  "Do you like him at all?" Seto questioned.

"I like you."

"That's a start."  He paused for a moment and looked away from the child.  "He is changing, Mokuba.  He'll never be… like Yugi.  But he's not the same person you met that day, and you'll see that more and more."

Mokuba looked up at him.  "I have noticed it.  A little."  For once, he couldn't find anything more to say.  Seto then tucked him into bed and left.

~`~`~`~`~`~

An hour later, Mokuba had fallen asleep.  Kaiba peered through the cracked door at the young boy and noticed that his blanket was out of place.  He silently went in the room and pulled it up to Mokuba's shoulders.  He knelt down and watched his brother sleep for a moment before leaving, careful not to wake him.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. A/N: Seto's brother joins him this chapter.  I don't think this will be any more confusing than before.  However, when they talk to each other in the next chapter, I'll refer to the alternate Mokuba by his name, and I'll call the other one his counterpart or something like that. Roads Not Taken: Chapter 5 

As promised, Yugi and the others came to visit Mokuba at Kaiba's mansion the next day.  Seto stood in a corner of the room watching Mokuba talk excitedly with the group while Yugi told Kaiba of their plans for that day.

"We wanted to take him to the park for a picnic later too," Yugi informed him.  "You can come with us of course."

"I have work to do.  I don't have time to go frolicking with you and your fan club," Kaiba said coldly as he turned away from him. 

"Okay," the smaller boy replied quietly.  "We'll have Mokuba back before dark."

The group was about to leave when a bright glow caught their attention, and everyone turned to the center of the room.  It was the same woman who had appeared on the day Kaiba first came to the Game Shop, but this time she brought her youngest child with her.  Mokuba immediately distinguished Seto from his brother's counterpart and ran over to him happily.

The woman followed at a slower pace.  "It is time for the others to meet him as well so that they may understand how important you are to each other," she said.  She kneeled down to ruffle the younger boy's long hair.  "Besides, I know you missed him, and he was worried about you too.  Even though you were only gone for few minutes in his time."  The woman smiled warmly at them and then disappeared again.

The others watched the two brothers interact from across the room, completely captivated with the sight.   Standing side by side, it was obvious how much the siblings cared for each other.  Without words, without actions, the group was able to sense something between them.

Kaiba and his own brother could not take their eyes off of them.

Joey bent his head down next to Mokuba.  "And I thought one of you was already more than enough trouble," he joked before Tristan elbowed him in the ribs.

Yugi watched Seto and Mokuba with a look of sadness in his eyes.  Tea placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him as they saw how happy the two brothers were to be together.

Kaiba was the first to speak, "We'll need to fix up another bedroom for him too," he said as he walked in between the two groups.  He turned to look at his own little brother.  "Why don't you and the others go ahead as planned?  I'll take care of things here."

~`~`~`~`~`~

When everyone was finished eating, Yugi and Mokuba sat together at one of the park benches.  "I've really missed you this past week big brother," the young boy started.

"I've missed you too, Mokuba.  It's been so quiet without you around."

The child said suddenly, "Why don't we just forget about the rest of the month and take me home now?"

Yugi was a little stunned to hear this since he thought his brother was getting used to staying at the mansion.

Mokuba continued, "Kaiba could never be like you.  He's always in a bad mood, always working with his machines or at his company, barely ever says anything…" He went on, becoming more hyper.

"Mokuba…" Yugi said trying to get his attention.

But the child wasn't listening.  "He probably hates me!  I bet he can't wait for me to go home either.  This was all just to get back at you for defeating him!  I know it!"

Yugi's millennium puzzle began to glow.  "Mokuba!" Yami spoke loud enough to silence the child and make him listen. "I'm disappointed in you Mokuba.  I expected you to be stronger and make the most of this situation.  Whether you like it or not, Kaiba is your brother.  Things may be different, but you need to try to make this work.  He's your only surviving blood relative.  You owe it to yourself to work on this relationship.  You don't understand how important this is."

Tears came to Mokuba's eyes, and Yugi immediately regained control.

"I'm sorry," Mokuba choked out.  He began to cry.  Hearing his brother say he was disappointed in him hurt.  "I didn't mean it."

Yugi quickly went to the other side of the table to hug him.  "Shhh.  It's okay.  Yami didn't mean to come off that harsh." He held his brother until he calmed down again.  "I thought it was getting better for you at Kaiba's.  But if this is really that hard for you, I can tell Grandpa.  He'll get Kaiba to let you come home."

Mokuba wiped his tears away.  "No," he said.  "I didn't mean it.  Really.  It has gotten better, and I do want to get to know him again.  It's just that I've missed having you around too.  It's so different there.  And then when that other me came…" he trailed off.

"I was surprised too," Yugi told him.

"Kaiba and I could never be like that, could we?  I'll probably just end up disappointing him.  I'm kinda scared.  I felt something when they were standing there together.  Do you think Kaiba could ever love me that way?"

"Maybe he already does or is at least starting to.  He has trouble showing his emotions, but that doesn't mean that they aren't there.  He may not be as open as the rest of us Mokuba, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you in his own way."  Mokuba smiled, and Yugi went on, "You still have a few weeks left at the mansion.  I'm sure you'll come to understand his actions and see that he still loves you."

"Thank you," Mokuba whispered.  "You're the best."  

Yugi patted his shoulder.  "Hey, there's still some time before we have to take you back.  Let's find the others and go to the lake."

The two brothers set off, enjoying each other's company until it was time to leave.

~`~`~`~`~`~

When Yugi dropped Mokuba off at the mansion, the younger boy went inside while he talked to Kaiba at the door.

"It sounds like he had a good time," Kaiba told him.  "That kid really has you wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he?"

"I guess.  Sometimes."

"Hmph.  Sometimes," Kaiba replied sarcastically.

"You don't think that could ever happen to you?"

"Never."

"If you say so."  Yugi did not sound quite convinced.

"Mokuba is obviously very important to you, Yugi.  But I've seen that your friends are too.  Tell me, if you had to choose between him and them in any given situation, which would it be?"

"There is no difference, Kaiba.  My brother is my friend.  My best friend."

With these words, the two soon parted. 

~`~`~`~`~`~

Later that night 

"I still think you were too hard on Mokuba, Yami," Yugi said as he starred out of his bedroom window.

"Maybe," the spirit of the puzzle replied.  "But I sense that it is important that Kaiba and Mokuba get to know each other again.  When that woman brought Seto's brother to the mansion, I sensed a bond between them.  It was one of the strongest connections between two people I have ever felt."

"We all felt it.  Whether it was because of the puzzle, that woman, or something else I don't know, but somehow we could all feel it.  But they're from a different world," Yugi replied.  "Just because…"

"I know, but I believe that our brother must also get to know his birth family.  I can't explain exactly why, but I believe that this is for Mokuba's own good.  Just like you were destined to complete the puzzle and find me or become friends with Joey, Kaiba and Mokuba are meant to come together again.  It is as if their very souls are connected."  He paused for a moment.  "You know that I love him too, Yugi.  He is my family as well."

"I know.  And I know that I'll still be able to see him when I want to, but it just won't be the same without him here."  Yugi went to his desk and picked up a picture of him and Mokuba.  "I remember when he was first adopted.  I was so excited.  I'd always wanted a little brother or sister, but I didn't know what I was in for.  Even then, he had so much energy.  It was hard to keep up with him."

Yami smiled as he went behind Yugi to look at the picture as well.  "I wish I could have been there then to watch you try."

Yugi grinned back.  "And after I became friends with Joey and Tristan, they wanted to use him as a 'babe magnet' once.  I was so angry at first.  And I thought he was too old for that anyway.  I thought you could only do that with babies, but he was the youngest sibling any of us had.  It apparently worked too.  The girls loved Mokuba."

Yami chuckled.  "But they'd always protect him from bullies as well," he said.  "Mokuba seemed to have an even bigger problem with them than you ever did."

"Yeah, and I couldn't really do much to help him.  We'd both just end up running away.  Sometimes with a lot of cuts and bruises.  I wish he could have made some smaller people mad instead," Yugi winced involuntarily, but then another memory came to the front of his mind.  "I remember when he had that crush on Tea.  It started right around when he was first adopted, I think at age five.  Mokuba tried to deny it, but you could tell.  He always loved spending time with her when she came by, and one time he picked her a bouquet of flowers.  Too bad they came from her neighbor's garden, and he never asked for permission to take them."  Yugi starred at the picture for a few more seconds before closing his eyes and putting it back on his desk.

"You know that he loves you too," Yami tried to comfort him.  "You are his brother, and nothing can break the bond you have either.  You won't lose him no matter how this situation with Kaiba turns out.  He still needs you.  I think today made that obvious."

"I know.  I'll always be there for him, no matter what happens.  I know that he'll eventually choose Kaiba.  Like you said, it seems like it's meant to be.  I don't like it yet, but I'll get used to it.  I'll learn to accept it."  He turned to look at the spirit.  "How do you think Kaiba feels about all this?"

Yami thought about the question.  "I believe that he does love Mokuba.  He is discovering that he does at least."  He paused and sat down on a nearby chair.  "Kaiba will not challenge you in Duel Monsters for a while now that he knows you have Exodia in your deck, but I believe it pains him to know that you are his rival in more ways than one." 

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story. A/N: Just a reminder that the AU Mokuba is the one that will be referred to by name when they talk to each other in this chapter. Roads Not Taken: Chapter 6 

The next day, Mokuba found his counterpart watching television and struck up a conversation.   He was curious about the similarities between their worlds and why his other self was so close to his brother.

"So you're saying Seto promised to always protect you, huh?"

"Yeah, I remember when it happened.  I told him I was scared when we first went to the orphanage.  He said he'd always be there for me, and he turned down a lot of families who wanted to adopt him because they wouldn't take me too."

"Really?  Things happened a lot differently here.  I don't remember anything like that.  Kaiba went with the first person that wanted to adopt him.  Maybe he didn't care about me as much as Seto cares about you.  Do you think anything could have changed what happened?"  Before his counterpart could answer, another train of thought struck Mokuba.  "They're both so different now than they were at the orphanage.  What happened when they were adopted?  On my first day here, Kaiba looked really upset when I mentioned his father.  I thought it was because he was dead, but… What did happen?"

"Seto said that your brother should tell you."

"That's what he told me too, but I'm not sure I can ask him yet.  Hey, um, so much has changed in both their personalities.  How do you know that Seto still loves you?"

His counterpart was at first surprised by the question but then grinned.  "Oh, that's easy!  Seto and I have a relationship that only we can really understand.  He lets his guard down around me.  I know he trusts me because he tells me things about what he plans to do with the company, with his deck and new inventions for the game, and most everything before anyone else.  I know how to use all of his equipment, and a lot of times I help his crew when he tests new stuff.  Sometimes, we can be in a room filled his employees, and he'll talk directly to me like I'm the most important person there.  Besides, he lets me carry his briefcase.  It's filled with rare cards, and not just anyone gets to touch it."

"I see," Mokuba said as he tried to take everything in.  "Do you think Kaiba could care about me that way?  Even after everything?"

"Sure.  He's just more subtle about these things than Yugi or his friends would be.  He hasn't had an easy life.  It was so much harder for him than you may think."

Mokuba nodded.  "If anyone asks, tell them I went for a walk around the neighborhood.  I want to explore it a little more."

~`~`~`~`~`~

A little later 

"You can't compare him to me."

"You're too hard on him, Seto."

"That spineless coward is not worth your sympathy Mokuba," the older boy said.  He had joined him a few minutes after his brother's counterpart left.  "But we have to get him to bond with this world's version of you before we can leave.  I'm impatient to begin my tournament and find the other two god cards."

"He is letting us stay at his house.  And things are different here," the younger boy persisted.  "Maybe he…"

"He has his reasons for that.  Can you imagine the trouble it would cause if the general public found out we have doubles?  There are enough problems for us to focus on already.  Besides, he failed to take care of his brother.  Whether he actually made a verbal promise or not is immaterial.  It should have been second nature to him."  Maybe his sibling could forgive even an alternate version of himself, a pathetic copy, for anything, but Seto could not forget Kaiba's incompetence or what had resulted from it.  

The child looked up at him with large, adoring eyes.  He knew he could never win an argument against his brother, and so he stopped trying.  "I'm glad I ended up with you for a brother, Seto," he said.

At that moment, the younger sibling noticed Kaiba step up to the couch.  "Do you know where he is?"

"He went to explore the neighborhood some more," Mokuba answered since the question was directed at him.

As Kaiba walked away, Mokuba turned back to his own brother.  "Do you think he heard everything we said?"

"Most of it."

~`~`~`~`~`~

Mokuba wandered down the street lost in thought.  He didn't see where he was going when he bumped into another kid who looked like he could only be a few years older than he was.

"Hey!  You're Kaiba's brother, aren't you?  Mokuba, is it?  I've heard about you."

Mokuba nodded, and the other boy unexpectedly punched him hard in the stomach.  Mokuba fell backwards and looked up at the other boy with a mix of fear and confusion in his eyes.  "I knew I'd run into you eventually," the boy told him.  "That jerk fired my father.  He's going to pay for what he's done, and I'll start with you."  He moved to hit Mokuba again.

But before he could make contact, a hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.  Mokuba looked up to see Kaiba standing over him.  "Your father was caught stealing money from my company," the young CEO told him.  "That's why he's in jail now.  Since you're beginning your own career as a juvenile delinquent, you'll probably join him in a few years.  Now, I suggest you leave before I make you sorry you ever laid eyes on my little brother."  The bully needed no further encouragement as he looked up at the tall, menacing boy in front of him.  He turned in the opposite direction and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.  Kaiba looked back to Mokuba, who was beginning to stand up.  "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Let's go back."

Mokuba turned to follow behind him.  "Thank you," he said after a few moments.

Kaiba merely nodded in acknowledgement.  

~`~`~`~`~`~

When they got back to the mansion, Kaiba instructed Mokuba to follow him to a room which contained a large computer.  "When I took over Kaiba Corp, there was a corporate policy in place stating that only a Kaiba family member could take control of the company.  I have never changed this, which means that you may one day inherit Kaiba Corporation if you choose to accept the responsibility.  You have years before you need to worry about that decision of course, but there are several things that you will have to understand very well if you do choose to accept the position."

"You mean like how to work all of this?" Mokuba asked, gesturing to the machinery around the room.

"That's part of it.  I can teach you a little about the company and how things are run now.  I'll allow you to help eventually when I test the new systems."

"And you'll teach me how to hack into a computer too?"

"In time.  We need to analyze your current computer skills first before I decide where to start.  It will take time to even get up to the level that your other self is at right now, but I'll work with you a little every day if you want.  We'll start off small at first.  You've always been a quick learner, and this should be fun for you if the other Mokuba's opinions are any indication.  Of course, this is your decision to make."

His little brother could not turn down the opportunity to learn from one of the best hackers in the world, and every day since then, Kaiba and Mokuba spent hours of their free time together going over computer skills, programs, and other valuable lessons.  The older boy was actually a patient instructor, and with their counterparts around to help, Mokuba progressed slightly quicker than Kaiba had even hoped.  While he know it would take much more time for him to learn all that his other self was capable of, Mokuba was not discouraged and found that he was beginning to understand and enjoy spending time with his older brother.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. 

A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of short.  The next one should be longer.

Roads Not Taken: Chapter 7 

One night, Mokuba had convinced Kaiba to play a game of Monster Capsule with him after their lesson.  "So," the younger boy began as he moved one of his game pieces.  "What did happen after you were adopted?  What happened to change you so much?"

Kaiba took his turn and said nothing.

"I really want to know," his brother continued.  "The other two said that you should be the one to tell me about it."

"Not now."

"When?"

Kaiba moved one of his game pieces but remained silent.

"Don't you trust me?" the child asked as he ended his turn.

There was another pause.  For a moment, Mokuba thought that Kaiba would not answer this question either, but after a few seconds he replied, "I trust you more than anyone."

The game continued in silence until Mokuba asked, "Do you still want to defeat Yugi?"

"I will defeat him.  One day I will find a way to overcome Exodia."  Kaiba paused and looked at his brother.  "But there are more important things to take care of right now."

Mokuba grinned as he moved his last piece and ended the game.

"You win."

"You let me win," the child looked at him knowingly.

Kaiba only smirked and got up to leave when Mokuba's counterpart entered the room carrying a camera.

"Stay where you are," he told them as he raised his camera.  "I thought I'd catch you guys at the computer or something, but this works too.  How about you do that last move one more time?  Hold that piece up.  Now look at me." He snapped the picture.

"What was that for?" Kaiba asked him.

"For the locket I convinced Seto to help me make.  Once the picture is developed, we'll cut it in two and give both of you half.  Then you'll have one just like us."  The raven-haired boy grinned excitedly and ran out of the room.

~`~`~`~`~`~

As soon as the picture was developed, Mokuba did exactly as he said he would.  He cut it in half and placed the pieces in two lockets shaped like Duel Monster cards.  He then gave them to Kaiba and his other self.

"Seto and I wear them all the time," he told them.  "It means that a part of both of us is always with the other no matter what."

He watched as the two brothers took the lockets.  They opened them and starred at the picture inside but seemed unsure of what they should do with them.

"Seto and I usually keep them under our shirts when we wear the clothes you have on now."  He grinned at them both.  "This will help to remind you of each other even if you're separated."

His alternate self was the first one to actually put the locket on and tuck it underneath his shirt.  "I kinda like it."

Kaiba starred at his own locket but did not yet make a move to put it on.  However, the curious stare of his brother and the huge eyes of the alternate Mokuba soon became too much for him to resist, and he slowly lifted it over his own head.  "I guess it couldn't hurt."  

~`~`~`~`~`~

"They're getting closer, Seto.  I can tell.  What has to happen before we can go home?"

"I don't know, but it had better happen soon.  I have a tournament to run."

"Maybe the other me has to choose Kaiba over Yugi.  What do you think will happen if he doesn't?"

Seto remained silent.  Part of him was worried that they might never return to their world and that he would never prove that he was a better duelist than Yugi.  However, he was concerned for this world's Mokuba as well.  He did want him to be happy no matter what his final decision was.

Mokuba sensed his brother's somber mood and tried to cheer him up.  "Don't worry, Seto.  I just know that he'll choose Kaiba.  They are brothers no matter what happened in the past, and besides, Mom is helping us.  She wants them to stay together."

Seto appreciated the younger boy's attempt, but he could not share Mokuba's optimism.  "Whatever he decides, we need to get back to our world before the tournament starts."

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Roads Not Taken: Chapter 8 

Seto sat with his brother in the living room one evening playing a game of chess when a now familiar glow caught their attention.  Seto remained seated, but Mokuba jumped up and ran to greet his mother.

She returned his hug before she told them, "It is almost time for you to return home, but there are still some events that you must see before that can happen.  You have done everything you can here.  Come with me, and we will watch these last proceedings unfold.  What happens next will be crucial in forming the bond between your alternate selves."  Before either boy could respond, all three disappeared from the room.

~`~`~`~`~`~

At Kaiba Corp 

"Seto Kaiba has been distracted lately with getting to know his long lost brother," said one of the five corporate executives.  "Now is the perfect time to seize control of the company, and we can use little Mokuba to do it."

"Yes," one of his colleagues agreed.  "The adjustments to Kaiba's virtual reality game have been completed.  Once he gets in the pod, the program will trap him inside, and eventually we'll be able to kill him.  Then we'll use that hyperactive little nuisance to take control of the company."

"Good.  We'll contact Kaiba immediately and tell him that the final adjustments to the program have been completed."

~`~`~`~`~`~

Kaiba and his brother were in the middle of one of their lessons, still unaware of the disappearance of their counterparts, when the five executives contacted them on the computer screen with the news of the finished product.

Mokuba listened to the discussion with interest.  He knew a little about this.  Duel Monsters mixed with a virtual role playing system.  The idea excited him since he loved video games.  He wanted to try it out for himself someday, but that would have to wait.  Kaiba wanted him to learn more about the actual card game first.

When the conversation was over, Kaiba took him to another room containing three virtual pods with which he could test the system.  The older boy once again contacted his five executives via another computer to make sure they would monitor his progress.

"Do you understand how to operate the controls?" he asked his brother while climbing into one of the pods and placing his deck in the open slot.

Mokuba looked them over.  "I think so."

"Good.  Start it up."

Mokuba flipped the switch to begin the game and watched as a virtual image of his brother popped up on a screen nearby.  Everything seemed to work properly for the first few minutes.  Mokuba watched the virtual image as it made its way through the game when he suddenly saw sparks come out of Kaiba's pod.  He heard his brother scream before he passed out.  Mokuba ran over to him and called out his name but received no response.

He turned to the monitor, which held the image of one of the executives.  "What did you do to him?!"

"It's quite simple really.  We've trapped your brother in his own invention, and once he's sacrificed to bring out the game's boss, his mind will die in this world.  We really must thank you, little Mokuba.  You've been most helpful to us.  Not only are you providing us the means to take over Kaiba Corp, but you've also managed to distract your brother long enough for us to make these adjustments without him noticing."

"I'll call the police!" the child screamed.  "You won't get away with this!  
  


"It won't do any good.  They'll never believe you.  Face it, there's nothing you can do now."  The screen went blank.  Mokuba ran out of the room to find Seto.

~`~`~`~`~`~

"Hello.  Game Shop," Yugi said into the telephone receiver.  "Mokuba?  Calm down.  Tell me what happened."

He listened for a few minutes as his little brother tried to explain the situation.  "It's alright Mokuba.  I'll get the others, and we'll be over as soon as we can.  In the meantime, just try to stay calm." 

~`~`~`~`~`~

Mokuba let Yugi and the others into the Kaiba mansion since the servants had already gone home.

"Did you find your doubles?" Yugi asked as Mokuba led them to the room which held Kaiba and the other pods.

"No, I can't find them anywhere.  I don't know where they could have gone."

"Then two of us will have to go in the game and try to find Kaiba," Yugi said.  "If we beat this boss you told us about, maybe he'll be set free."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Joey stated.  "After all, you do have Exodia."

"About that," Mokuba cut in.  "Kaiba told me that you can only summon Exodia once in the game.  It can't be for any kind boss since it would give you an instant victory, and that's too easy.  He said a real duelist shouldn't have to rely on one all powerful monster to win."

"And we won't have to," Yugi said, but he looked thoughtful.  "We can defeat this enemy without Exodia."

"I didn't bring my deck with me."  Joey walked over to Kaiba's pod.  "But since he's unconscious, I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow his.  Those Blue Eyes could come in handy."

"No!" Mokuba cut in.  "I want to go."

"It's too dangerous.  Besides, you're the only one who knows how to operate the controls," Yugi tried to reason with him.

"Please Yugi, I want to help free him.  I can show the others what to do."

His brother saw how determined the child was and relented.  Mokuba gave Tristan a crash course in how to use the controls.  He then took Kaiba's deck as he and Yugi climbed into their pods.

~`~`~`~`~`~

Back at Kaiba Corp, the five executives noticed two new figures appear on the game screen.

"It's Mokuba and that brat who beat Kaiba," one said.

"Don't worry," another cut in.  "We'll send Kemo and his guards to the mansion ahead of time just in case.  Instruct them to keep Mokuba safe, but they can dispose of anyone else helping him."

~`~`~`~`~`~

Yugi and Mokuba were just getting used to the virtual world.  "Kaiba's technology is really impressive," the older boy commented.  "I can hardly tell that none of this is real."

Mokuba thought so too and was about to voice his agreement when a Succubus Knight jumped out from behind a bush.

"Now what?!"

"I'll show you how this works.  Kaiba told me about it once.  You can summon any monster as long as you have it in your deck.  I think Kaiba has the Rude Kaiser."  As Mokuba said the monster's name, it appeared in front of him.  At the child's call to attack, it destroyed the Succubus Knight with one swing of its axe.

"Alright!  You did it!"  Yugi cheered him on.  "Did Kaiba tell you what to do next?"

"Umm, I think we have to get to a castle beyond those woods."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I remember him saying something about it.  Besides, that's how all these video games work.  There's always a castle or something where you have to rescue a princess.  Or in this case, Kaiba.  Hm, I wonder if he'll be wearing a dress when we find him."

And so they continued on, fighting several duel monsters along the way.  Yugi did most of the work since he was the more experienced player.  Eventually, they made it inside the castle where they found Kaiba chained to the wall of a small room.  Yugi went to free him when the Witty Phantom appeared.

"You help Kaiba!  I'll take care of this creep!" Mokuba called out to Yugi from across the room.  But as the monster stepped right in front of the small child, his previous bravado failed him, and he froze in fear for a moment.   He tried to remember which cards Kaiba had in his deck.

"I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Mokuba shouted before he knew the thought had crossed his mind.  "White Lightning attack!"  He watched as the dragon destroyed the Witty Phantom.  "I love that card," the boy mused.  "And so does Grandpa."

He remembered when he watched Kaiba tear his grandfather's most treasured card in two.  He remembered the expression on his grandfather's face as his prized possession was destroyed.  Mokuba thought his heart would break that day.  But then he thought of the time he'd spent with Kaiba the past few weeks.  How he had become kinder, more caring towards his younger sibling.  Mokuba came to understand his brother even though he wasn't at all like Yugi and his friends, or even like the person he knew at the orphanage. He learned to appreciate Kaiba for who he had become when they were reunited.  "My brother is different now," he said.  "I know he's changed."  The child turned to see that Yugi had freed Kaiba and ran to give him his deck.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" the brown haired boy asked him as he took it back.  "It's too dangerous for you.  And why did you bring Yugi?"

"I couldn't find Seto.  He was gone, and I didn't know who else to turn to."

Kaiba growled.  "Anyone else.  But never mind that now.  Let's just find a way out of this game."

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Note:  Just need to answer a few questions.  Seto and Mokuba are basically just watching what is happening to their alternate selves right now.  They see everything that has happened to them in the last chapter as well as in this one.  The alternate Mokuba does not know about Gozaburo yet.  

Roads Not Taken: Chapter 9 At Kaiba Corp 

"He's escaped!  Has Kemo reached the mansion yet?" one executive asked.

"No.  We'll have to summon the boss of the game anyway," another man stated.  "We'll make sure our plan succeeds.  Once it defeats Kaiba and Yugi in the virtual world, we can destroy their minds ourselves without having to rely on Kemo to kill them." 

~`~`~`~`~`~

Kaiba, Mokuba, and Yugi arrived back at their starting point hoping to find a way out.

"We defeated the game.  Shouldn't it just let us out of here?" Mokuba asked.

"You still have one challenge left.  We know there's nothing in your deck at present that can defeat our boss monster Kaiba," came the voice of one of his employees.

"It doesn't matter," the young CEO calmly replied.  "The sacrifice never happened.  That means you can't bring whatever monster this is out."

The voice laughed.  "We reprogrammed your whole game without your notice.  Everything here molds itself to fulfill our desires.  Do not forget who is really in control of this situation now Kaiba," it said as the Gate Guardian appeared before them.

Kaiba and Yugi stared in shock for a moment.  This was a rare and powerful monster.  Given more time, either would have found a strategy to destroy it, but they also had to keep Mokuba safe.  Yugi was about to suggest they try to retreat and work out a plan to defeat this creature when a Labyrinth Wall appeared around them, entrapping the players at the center of a huge maze with the monster. 

"This isn't fair!" Mokuba yelled.  "We won.  Let us out already!"

Unheard by the three players, one executive said, "This child is getting on my nerves.  Let's have the Gate Guardian destroy him in the game.  We will just spare his mind once the other two are defeated so that we can use him to take over the company."

Before the older boys could react to their current situation, the trio saw the monster before them glow with energy, and then an electrical wave shot towards their youngest member.

"Mokuba!" Yugi and Kaiba ran to protect him, but Yugi was just a little closer.  He pushed his little brother out of the way but could not escape the attack himself.

Yugi began to fade away as Mokuba rushed back to him.  "Big brother!  I didn't mean to get in the way," the child whispered.  "Don't go."

"It's okay."  Yugi forced a smile and put a hand on his shoulder.  "Stay close to Kaiba.  He'll protect you."  With that, he vanished.

Mokuba fell to his knees.  He bit his lower lip and sniffled as angry tears ran down his cheeks.  Kaiba summoned his Battle Ox in defense mode.  He needed to stall for time to develop a strategy while the enemy got ready for a second strike, and he needed to keep the younger boy calm.  Kaiba went over his brother and knelt in front of him.  "Get up kid.  Don't let them see your weakness.  I promise you, I will defeat this game."

Mokuba stopped crying and got up.  "How?  Will Yugi come back then?" he asked.

Kaiba didn't answer.  One of his executives began to speak.  "He cannot defeat us, little Mokuba.  Soon his company will be ours, and you'll never see either of them again."  With that, a harsh gust of wind came, not towards the Battle Ox, but straight for the older boy.

Mokuba saw it coming and, afraid of losing someone else he cared about to this twisted game, pushed him away in time, only to be hit himself.  Part of the child's mind did not really expect to be hurt.   He imagined the wind would blow him far away somewhere, but the attack actually felt almost like a sword piercing his skin and only caused him to fall backwards under the pain.  Kaiba caught Mokuba before he hit the ground and turned to face him.  "Why did you do it?" he asked.

"It was my fault that Yugi disappeared.  I couldn't lose you too, big brother."  He managed a weak smile and continued, "I know you'll beat this thing.  I know everything's going to be alright."  Then the child vanished as well.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba called out as he fell to his knees.  It was in that moment that he realized just how much he had lost.  How much he truly loved his younger brother.  With this revelation, came the full force of his shame in failing Mokuba yet again.  

There was a chance that if he defeated the Gate Guardian and won the game, his brother would be revived in the real world, but he could not be completely sure.  What if the traitors had another scheme in case they failed here?  What if Mokuba was hurt?  What if they had already killed him somehow?  Then all that was left for him now was to avenge his brother.  Kaiba formed a plan.  He had to act quickly before Suijin's special attack came after him.  His idea was risky.  It had never been accomplished before, but he had to take that chance for Mokuba.  He would not let himself be defeated here if there was still even the slightest possibility that he could be reunited with his brother. 

He pulled out all three Blue Eyes from his deck, along with a Polymerization card.  At his command, the Battle Ox returned to his deck, and the three dragons that took its place on the field fused into one creature with three separate heads.  Kaiba had wanted to wait to perform some tests and use this monster to defeat Yugi in their next duel, but it was more important to act quickly now to find a way to save Mokuba.  

He called out, "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy the Gate Guardian!"  A beam erupted from the three mouths, aimed directly at the monster.  The Gate Guardian glowed a light blue before a tidal wave erupted from its body.  However, this had no effect on the last remaining player as his own creature's attack proved more powerful.  Kaiba's fused dragon, with an attack power of 4500, easily demolished the game's boss.    The Gate Guardian shimmered and began to vanish.  Kaiba heard his five executives scream in either defeat or agony.  Then his world started to fade as he felt himself being dragged back.

~`~`~`~`~`~

In the real world, the three players woke to find Joey and Tristan fending off the guards at the door while Tea stayed behind the control system trying to find something, anything, that would be of immediate help to them.

Kaiba instantly sprang to the machine and pressed a button which lowered a steel door in front of the guards.  Before it was about to come down, Kemo finally managed to slip his arm past Joey and Tristan.  The guard, realizing that he would never get in before the door reached the ground, took the chance of shooting his gun blindly into the room.  The bullet would have hit Mokuba, but Kaiba dived towards the child and shoved him out of the way in time.  In doing so, he was shot instead and instantly crumbled to the floor, unconscious.

By now, the steel door had come down all the way, and Joey and Tristan stood guard.  Tea called for an ambulance on her cell phone.  Mokuba kneeled by Kaiba and took his hand, unaware of everything else that was happening around him.  "This is all my fault," he began to cry.  "Please don't die.  Please.  Not now."  Yugi sat on his knees behind his brother.  He wrapped his arms around Mokuba's waist to comfort him, and they waited for the ambulance to arrive. 

To Be Concluded


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Roads Not Taken: Chapter 10 

Mokuba went to visit Kaiba in the hospital every day.  His grandfather drove him there and would let him sit and talk to his brother for hours.  The five executives and the guards were all arrested, but Kaiba had yet to come out of his coma.  Mokuba made sure that the older boy's locket was always around his neck.  He hoped that it somehow let Kaiba know that he was thinking of him even when he was away.

"Grandpa?" the raven-haired boy asked the older man who was standing at the other end of the hospital room.

"Yes?"

"I thought you should know that I've made my decision.  I… I want to stay with Kaiba if he still wants me to.  For now, or when he's well enough to let me.  To get to know him better."

"I see."

"Are you mad?"

"No, Mokuba.  I could never be angry with you for this.  And neither could Yugi.  It's just that it won't be the same without you.  But I know you're making the right decision.  I'm proud of you.  Yugi actually told me a while ago that he thought this would be your choice.  And you know that you can come and stay with us whenever you want.  For as long as you want."

"I know," the child smiled and turned back to his brother.  "Does it help him?  That I'm here with him?"

"The doctors believe so.  They think your visits are improving his condition."  He watched the child smile as he held his brother's hand for a moment before deciding to leave the room and give them some time alone.

A little while later, as Mokuba was talking to Kaiba, he thought he saw him stir and grabbed his hand to squeeze it.

Kaiba gently squeezed back.  "Mokuba?" he mumbled softly.

Mokuba reached across to hug him.  "I knew you'd make it back, big brother."

The older boy looked at him weakly.  "Are you alright kid?  They didn't hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine.  I was just so worried about you.  I'd better tell the doctor you're awake," he hurried out of the room excitedly.

~`~`~`~`~`~

Mokuba came back as soon as his brother was ready to have a longer visit.  "Kaiba?" he started.  "I told Grandpa that I made a decision about where to live."  He looked away for a moment as if afraid of what the older boy's reaction would be.  "I want to stay with you.  If you still want me to, that is."

His brother smiled.  It was the most genuine smile Mokuba had seen on his face in a long time.  "I do want that kid."

Three invisible figures watched the scene.  Soon they disappeared.

"They're gone," Mokuba whispered.  "They're really gone."

"Yes," Kaiba answered him, understanding what he meant.  "But it's okay.  We don't need them here anymore."  His brother nodded.  "We'll be fine.  And since there's no longer any need to avoid confusion, I think it's time you started calling me Seto."

The older boy paused for a moment.  "When we get home, which will be today if I have any say in this, I'll also tell you what you wanted to know about my life after the orphanage.  It's time you found out.  But Mokuba, you must understand that the details aren't pleasant.  And this is family business.  I want it to remain between the two of us."

Mokuba smiled at him, honored that he was being trusted with this information.  "I promise it will."  He reached over from his chair to hug his older brother.  They stayed next to each other for a long time, taking comfort in each other's presence.  

~`~`~`~`~`~

In an instant, the three figures arrived back in their own world.  Seto sat at his desk while Mokuba and their mother stood by the couch.

"As promised, you are back on the day you left.  It is only ten minutes later," the dark haired woman said.  "I did this because the two of you must remember just how strong the bond between you is," she went on.  "There will be many tests, many dangers ahead of you in Battle City.  Both of you have unique strengths that will be needed for the challenges that come."

The woman bent down to look into Mokuba's eyes.  "And you must remember to trust Yugi since your brother cannot."

Mokuba thought he heard his brother mumble something but could not make out exactly what it was.

"I know how you feel Seto," their mother told him.  "But Yugi is not your enemy.  I must go now, but I have one final warning to give you.  Beware of Noa."  

At that moment, Mokuba felt as if he had just awakened from a dream or been released from a spell.  For the first time his mind was completely clear in her presence.  He suddenly reached out for his mother's hand and looked into her eyes pleadingly.  "Wait!  Don't go yet.  Please.  There's so much I want to ask you.  Tell you.  Can't you stay with us a little longer?"

"I'm sorry Mokuba, but you know that I cannot."  She turned to look at them one last time.  "Remember that I love you both."  With that, she was gone.

Mokuba ran over to Seto.  Now that the whole experience was over, his brother's scientific mind was hard at work trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why it could not have happened.  Parallel realities did not exist.  Besides, no alternate form of himself could be such an idiot.  "What do you think she meant big brother?  And who is Noa?"

"I don't know," Seto replied.  "And I don't care.  There is nothing he or anyone else can do to hurt us.  I'll protect you from whatever tries to get in our way."

"I know you will."  Mokuba's eyes were filled with innocence and trust.  Seto was at that moment extremely grateful that he did not have to share him with anyone.

"It's time for you to go to bed," the older boy said.  I want you well rested for Battle City."

"Alright.  Good night, Seto."  Mokuba gave him a hug and headed off for his room.  Their hearts were filled with unspoken feelings of love and gratitude.  But then, the two brothers never did need to use words to communicate as their hearts always understood each other. 

The End

So that's all.  Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story.  It's been a lot of fun.


End file.
